


Cherished

by EleanoraMcKogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Klance Family, M/M, Oblivious Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18790963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EleanoraMcKogane/pseuds/EleanoraMcKogane
Summary: Did you catch the small Easter egg I added from part 1?! Let me know in the comments if you did 😉





	1. Part 1

Lance sat crossed legged on top of a hill, stargazing and daydreaming. The starry skies of Ilnaria were beyond anything he had seen before; thousands of unfamiliar constellations displayed breathtakingly in a kaleidoscope of twinkling stars. 

On his lap, staring up with wide eyes and open mouth sat his daughter. Stella pointed at one particular set of stars, tracing it with her little finger, her cheeks rosy.

“That one looks like a bunny,” she said giggling and Lance's heart swelled at the sound, so innocent and pure it intoxicated him with love.

At the look of utter fascination in Stella's face, Lance thought that the skies were the third most beautiful thing in his world.

"And that one looks like a cat,” she continued jumping in his lap and clapping her hands, her little game entertaining her while they waited.

He played with her light-brown hair, unconsciously braiding it as she created stories out of the stars, adopted them and claimed them as hers.  
  
She occasionally leaned back against his chest to stare at him, indignantly asking if he was paying attention to which Lance would reply with a chuckled _‘hm-mm’_ , poking and kissing her nose before tickling her on the sides, making her laugh and contort away from him.

“Papa, stop,” she laughed, shying away from Lance and running around him, hiding behind his backs and peek-a-booing, her attempts at revenge failed but endearing.  
  
These were the small moments he cherished the most, when his daughter's happiness overwhelmed him to the point of ethereal elation almost too big for him to handle.


	2. Part 2 - Prequel

Keith's chest was comfortable and, quite probably, Lance's new favourite pillow.

As he rested his head in it, Keith's arms wrapped around him, he relished on the neverending giddiness of simply being with him.

The skies of Arus brought back so many memories of their past; how their journey as the Defenders of the Universe had started by a trick of fate that had brought them _here_ , to this planet.

And here they laid on the grass, the night sky painted with so many stars it practically told a story of its own. And Lance told theirs, an arm lifted up so he could trace the stars with his fingers.

"Look, doesn't that one look like a lion?" Lance asked nudging Keith a little to catch his attention.

"I have no idea how you can see a lion in there" Keith commented kissing Lance's temple gently. "I only see stars."

"Dude, you gotta use your imagination," Lance retorted rolling his eyes.

He grabbed Keith's hand and moved his finger along the imaginary lines he had traced over the constellation, drawing a lion in the night skies of Arus.

"See? If you follow this line here and connect it with that star and then that one, you can clearly picture a lion."

Keith was quiet for a minute, their hands still raised over their faces and fingers brushing against each other ever so lightly.

It was such a tiny moment, a mere second of existence between them but it was enough to made Lance's heart compress in that funny way that always made him feel like he could burst into supernova.

Being here with Keith, holding his hand and feeling his heartbeat under his cheek, it was all he had wanted when he fought for the peace of the universe.

He cherished these moments, these seconds or happiness, for there had been a time when he thought he wouldn't have them.

But now he had then and they was _his_.

  
_Theirs_.

And he would always and forever cherish them, tattoo them in his heart, memory, soul until the day he died.

"I think I see it now," Keith said finally, bringing their hands down and resting them on his chest, fingers interlocked. "What else do you see? Show me."

There was a childish curiosity in Keith's tone that made Lance smile, a tenderness in the way he had pronounced the words that turned Lance's insides into a fluttering mess and filled his heart with pure and utter fondness.

"See that one over there?" he began by pointing back at the skies, finding a new cluster of stars and releasing his imagination. "That one looks like a bunny."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you catch the small Easter egg I added from part 1?! Let me know in the comments if you did 😉

**Author's Note:**

> First published on Instagram (username: @/eleanoramckogane)


End file.
